Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 25th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from July 25th, 35 LC. Record Meriahm Lausten: '''I now call this session of the Senate to order. As Speaker Emerson is unable to attend, I will be presiding over this session. We will open, as we do every week, with a recap of events that occurred last week. Would anyone like to speak on the conjuration class that occurred on Sunday? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''I mean, I was there. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Then, by all means, Minister Brisby. Give us a quick recap, if you would. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Zanbor has a nice class on conjuration, and had us practice the spells. He's offering one on one teaching on how to make a mana-horse if people are interested. We learned how to conjure stuff from our houses, living things from random places, and new things. That's all. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''While you're up, Minister Brisby, would you mind recapping the Academics Meeting and the artifact hunting as well? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Right. Academics meeting went over what the academics department will be working on in the near future, as well as the opening of several positions. As the Academics is having an open door policy on information, literally anything of that is able to be asked and known. The artifact hunting went well, we took out a hidden burning legion cult coven, took their weapon and plan to work on reverse engineering to make it not make fel, and maybe heal fel, but you know, projects. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''That's all on that. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Minister. You are dismissed. Next, as Professor Sunwraith is not with us tonight, Ms. DeMolain has volunteered to give a recap of her necromancy class. If you would? '''Elizabeth DeMolaine: '''The class this past Wednesday covered, for the most part Scourge necromancy, the history and effects of it. Afterwards there was a very active discussion, though it was brought up that necromancy used by the scourge is not the only form this type of magic takes and there are other...purposes, some that could be seen as beneficial and not entirely evil or bad. That is all. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you. You are dismissed. Now, then. Ms. Shadesong. Please reports on the... events... in Tanaan this week. And refrain from speculation, unproven accusations, or anything not able to be confirmed by the Chancellery. Stick to the facts, if you please. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Early in the afternoon on Thursday, I and my scouts discovered two simultaneously moving groups of Gul'dan's Iron Horde, a warband moving towards the refugees we'd taken behind our lines, and a resupply group moving towards the last remaining supply cache. The tactical decision was made by Mage-Commander Vanidicus to raid the cache, and we did so succesfully with only one loss. That said, I'm sad to report the loss of Scout Gloria Chapman. We were unable to recover her remains, but a military send off is being planned with full honors. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Light keep her. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''The...event...that Madame Lausten speaks of, the wiping out of the refugee camp by magic or weapons, or persons unknown, is currently being investigated by the Ministry of Justice, and I expect an update within the following week. That said, I can field any question that doesn't base itself in a quest for speculation. Senator Grant? '''Delca Grant: '''By 'wiping out,' you do mean they were -all- killed? All of the orc informants? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''All that we are aware of yes. Exact numbers are unknown at this point, but I imagine I'll be able to provide a full accountment within the coming days.Councillor Brisby. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Could you please tell us what the population of the camp consisted of? Were all soldiers? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Not as such no. Several of the group were elders, there was a not-insignificant group of children, and all but a very few were either infirm or not fit for even scouting levels of combat. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Thank you. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Senator Baelheit. Verus Baelheit: Do we have an exact confirmation on the cause of Death. Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Strictly speaking no, but the evidence makes it clear it's a form of magic, and while I am not party to the current status of the investigation, when last I was at the scene, the evidence was mounting to that end. Physically, we know what the manner of death was, but that's not to properly answer the question, and I fear going into it on the floor as such proves to do nothing but fan the flames of speculative concern. '''Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Lieutenent. Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Suffice to say, more information will be forth-coming. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Anyone else? No? Excellent. Thank you, Lieutenant. You are dismissed. Ms. Jacobson, please come and report on your class on Gilnean History. '''May Jacobson: Yesterday evening I spoke about arguably the first war in Gilnean history, dating back 600 years prior to King Aderic the First. In this class I spoke about the rising conflict between the pagan peoples of Gilneas and the settling Arathorians that pushed control of the land out of the native's hands and the tyrant Wicker King that turned a once righteous movement to an all out conquering and enslavement of every non-Gilnean in the country. The Arathorian Legion prevailed and made that gruesome war an interesting class. Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Ms. Jacobson. You are dismissed. Finally, Mr. Baelheit will report on his mounted combat class, held on Thursday. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you. It's really quite Simple. Just two days past, we held a very successful lesson on target practice, accuracy, that most simple yet essential of skills. I'm delighted to see it went over smashingly. You are all a far cry from the Window-breakers we'd had so many complaints about. I'm pleased to inform that we will be doing this again perhaps next month. Perhaps we'll make use of Aerial steeds this time. Thank you, Councilor. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Mr. Baelheit. You are dismissed. And now that the Speaker has arrived, I cede control of this meeting back to him for next week's events. '''Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Senator Lausten. Senator Alecto, would you like to discuss your upcoming class? Elizabeth Alecto: Thank you. This week I'll will be teaching an introductory course on Astromancy and astromancers. Anyone is welcome to attend around 7:45 in the middle of the week. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Blackmore, you also have a class coming up? '''Garthluzad Blackmore: '''Indeed. I'll be teaching a class about surviving in Draenor. The first class will involve learning about the orcish clans, learning their ways to better understand them, to help understand the Iron Horde and other stuff. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''On Monday Senator Shang is conducting a class on the art of inscription. The following day, the senate will host another Dazzling Championship. Yes, Senator Neydtia? '''Neydtia: '''My apologies if this isn't the time or place, but what exactly is a Dazzling Championship?" '''Zanbor Emerson: '''It is a contest of skill and athleticism. '''Neydtia: '''I see. Thank you. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Only of the most entertaining sporting events within the city. We also lack a marmot ball team, so that's a factor in that too. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I tried to set one up once. No one was interested. Anyways, Senator Shadesong, you have something coming up? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Something like that. Look, I get people have personal concerns about the fate of the refugee camp, but we can't let that distract us from what caused us to begin utilizing their regional intel in the first place. I and my operatives believe we've almost nailed down the warlock, Lorsk, and given their supplies are gone, plans are to allow them to stew for a small time, build a little hunger and desperation, and then attack. We'll be keeping you all posted as intel comes in. That's all, unless there are questions. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. The floor is now open to anyone who wishes to speak. Please raise your hand to be called upon. The Right Honorable Minister of Academics. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''I was going to mention that the Academics department is opening up later night research groups and missions to help those mages who have lives and spend all day in the library. I think other departments might do something similar, because you know. Some people just have shit to do during the day. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else wish to speak? Senator Blackmore. '''Garthluzad Blackmore: '''Indeed, I would like to bring up a issue that'll be voted upon next week. I have proposed a bill that'll redefined "sentience" so orcs aren't viewed as something like rats. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Anyone else? The Right Honorable Minister of Foreign Affairs. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Right. Moving on to something -immediately- useful. I have been contacted by the Silver Hand Chapter. They are hosting a large meeting tonight in Tanaan to discuss the offensive with the Dwarven Vanguard an others. Now, I know this comes at a bit of a last minute, which is why I am not sure if even I can clear my schedule in time to attend. Still, if anyone wishes to go and I -can't- for whatever reason, please remember to retain decorum, keep your heads down, and don't urinate on any religious buildings or people this time. In my absence, remember that Mage-Commander Alexander speaks for the military arm of the Senate - in fact, this still holds true even if I -am- there. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else wish to speak tonight? Senator DeVin, please proceed with promotions. '''Arranax DeVin: Sorry this takes so long. Security concerns. We were worried people would get into the damned book keeping and start giving themselves promotions, and thus raises ... alright then ... Would one Neydtia please take to the center? I find you ... less objectionable than I first did. Welcome to the rank of Colleague. Congratulations. Dismissed. Neydtia: Thank you? Arranax DeVin: Would one Garthluzad Blackmore take to the center? Welcome to the rank of Colleague. You may find yourself in the wrong place though. This isn't the Orc Appreciation Center of Azeroth. Just. You know. To make matters clear. Either way. Congratulations, and all that. Dismissed. Garthluzad Blackmore: '''Thanks... '''Arranax DeVin: Any time. Would one Elizabeth DeMolain please take to the center? Let’s see. No criminal record ... don't worry, that problem will be fixed in time. Still. Welcome to the rank of Senator. Congratulations. Dismissed. Elizabeth DeMolain: T-thank you. Arranax DeVin: Mathias Blackheart? Please take to the center of the chamber. I'd normally make a snappy comment because that amuses me, and no one can legally stab me for it, but I'm pretty much drawing a blank. So you're safe. Welcome to the rank of Senator. Congratulations. You are dismissed. Mathias Blackheart: Thank you. Arranax DeVin: You're welcome. One Verus Baelheit, please take to the center. Hope the kids are well, and I'm glad the Gronn left you with your limbs intact. Anyway. Welcome to the rank of Vanguard. Congratulations. Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Councilor. May I only ever serve Dalaran with honor. '''Arranax DeVin: You are dismissed, and that's all I got. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. This session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events